


Wearing Her Heart On Her Sleeve

by theshyscorpion



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU? Sorta? Carter's still alive and Kendra and Ray were never together, Fluff, Kendra was oblivious, Multi, Sara is a clothes thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Sara steals her boyfriends' clothes. Kendra finally figures it out.





	Wearing Her Heart On Her Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't get over these three.

Sara hummed softly as she moved around the kitchen, putting on coffee, and then standing by the counter as she ate a bowl of cereal as she waited for it to be done. 

Kendra walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, just as Sara put her empty bowl in the sink. "Good morning, Sara...wait- is that Snart's shirt? And Ray's sweatpants?" 

Sara glanced down at herself. Sure enough, she was wearing Leonard's navy blue henley and Ray's 'Palmer Tech' sweatpants. The henley hung on her small frame, and the sleeves flopped down over her fingertips. The drawstrings on the sweatpants were drawn tight around her waist, and the legs themselves drowned her feet; she'd nearly tripped countless times on her way to the kitchen. "Yep." 

Kendra eyed her as if waiting for an explanation. Sara merely raised an eyebrow. "Wait- you don't know?" 

"Don't know what?" 

Sara laughed. "Kenz, I'm dating them. I'm stealing my boyfriends' clothes, just like I did in any other relationship I was in. Well, with Nyssa it was a little difficult because she barely owns anything but assassin-gear, but I managed fine. And don't you take Carter's things all the time?" 

Kendra blinked. "Yes, I do," she said slowly as her brain caught up to what Sara had said. "You're dating them?" 

Sara chuckled, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Yes." 

Kendra nodded. "Okay. Are you guys happy?" 

"Very much so. Well, at least I am, but I'm pretty sure they are too." 

"Good." Kendra left to take two mugs of coffee back to her bedroom. When she reached the open door, she said, "Carter, did you know Ray, Leonard, and Sara were dating?" 

"Of course." 

"Why was I apparently the last to know?!"


End file.
